1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable or releasable handles for beverage containers or vessels and more particularly, to a novel detachable handle having internal bias for spring loading connecting elements into releasable engagement with the opposite ends of a beverage can.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to package liquids of an alcoholic or soft drink nature in metal cans. The cans are generally formed with a cylindrical central body of metal which is closed at its opposite ends by an integral bottom deformed into the hollow of the can so that a bottom ridge is present and by a separate top which is placed on the other end of the cylindrical body under a pressure metal deforming device which provides annular bead or ridge. Although these prior beverage containers have been successful in containing the beverage, problems in use have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the beverage is refrigerated and the metal container is very cold to the hand of the user. Also, the cans are generally stored in a refrigerator or icebox which is a wet environment causing the exterior surface of the can to be slippery and difficult to grasp during consumation of the product.
Therefore, a long standing need has been present to provide a novel means for holding a can so that the consumer may have access to the contents thereof without actually touching the can.